


Day 19 – Sling

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [15]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Arthur has a setback.





	Day 19 – Sling

He didn’t feel the bullet when it pierced his shoulder. Ari’s screams made him look down. There was so much blood. Three days in the hospital, arm in a sling, he went home to recuperate. Then Eames came with hot chicken soup and DVDs and he knew he’d be fine.


End file.
